The DomIno Brothers
Dom Mancala and Ino Shogi, also known as the DomIno Brothers (or Nefarious Domino Brothers), are a pair of brothers-from-different-mothers known for art heists and bank robberies. Character Appearance Dom has dark skin, and wears a light blue turtleneck sweater with darker blue-grey details. He has very weak legs and is forced to walk using the support of crutches. Ino has paler skin, and wears a blue-grey tank top with lighter blue dots on the front. His legs are stumped at the knee and he is wheelchair-bound. Both have dark brown hair that sticks up, and three pale freckles on either cheek. While fused into the monstrous Domino Form, they wear the Snap Belt that fuses them at the hip, giving them a vaguely domino-like appearance. Personality Dom is the brains of the duo, cunning and cultured, very pragmatic and thoughtful. He is slow to anger, but his wrath is often cruel and prolonged. His plans are always detailed and logical. Although he is cool-headed, his peak anger is extremely fiery and explosive, and it takes a lot to push him there. Ino is the flair of the duo, forward-thinking and innovative. He dislikes extensively-drawn-out plans and tends to be rash, irrational and impulsive. He is far more 'frenzied' than his brother, getting the job done quickly. Despite being hot-headed and violent, he cannot be easily angered, as he is constantly so violently angry that winding him up makes no difference. Abilities Dom is an excellent practical thinker, while Ino is an excellent lateral thinker. Both have very strong arms, capable of easily supporting the other in Domino Form or delivering devastating punches. In Domino Form, they somewhat share a consciousness, or a strong psychic bond. They display enhanced flexibility and agility, can spiderwalk at amazing speeds, and can scale vertical/upside-down surfaces. History Dom was born to an extremely competitive family and ended up accidentally mangling his legs after being forced to run before he could walk. Meanwhile, Ino suffered great parental neglect, and eventually ran away from home. The two met in a shelter for runaway children, and decided that they were 'brothers', sibs from different cribs, and to start a new life. A life of crime, that is. Dom favoured complex art heists, whereas Ino preferred to bust into a bank and wreck it. Operating from a warehouse over at Slotham-24 Storage, the dynamic duo of brothers gained a name for themselves - but they were working on a secret tool: the Snap Belt, that would let them fuse into their Domino Form, with the ultimate brotherly bond of literally ''being joined at the hip. Their crimes became more and more violent, leading to Dom taking hostages and sending them home piece by piece, and Ino holding violent sprees of criminal behaviour. Dom was the cool-headed mastermind of the operation, Ino was the explosive flair that it needed. Dom was the fuse, Ino was the twelve-tons of dynamite. Together - ''ka-boom. Their reign of twinly terror only came to an end when Jonah Gordonson foiled 'Operation King Me', a dastardly plot to do something or another. Jonah was almost killed (thus inspiring him to create Fox Gordonson), but the DomIno brothers were caught, arrested and taken to Sarkham Island. Trivia *A lot of things related to them are named after board games or board game terms. Dominoes, mancala, snap and shogi are all games and 'King Me' is a term used in draughts. *Even without the Snap Belt, they seem to share a weak psychic bond. *As most villains have, they have worked with the Cobra family, creating the Chess Engine device with wicked purposes and the help of Valerie Viper. *Their appearance in Domino Form references a domino, or a king/queen/joker in cards. *In Sarkham Penitentiary, their cells are as far away from each other as possible. The Snap Belt is locked away securely in the UNWD's confiscated items room. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Elite Normos Category:Character Groups Category:Fusions